


let my love lead you

by wolfsbanex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also humor I guess, Canon, Clingy Jongin, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jongin turns into a child, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Non AU, Protective Kyungsoo, chanbaek are just cute, kaisoo are just really in love at the end okay, like a lot of fluff, xiuchen are painfully awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Kyungsoo wasn’t a stranger to waking up with one of the members laying on top of him.What isn’t usual is waking up with a barely 3 year old version of Kim Jongin snuggled into his chest.





	let my love lead you

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- hello, yes, my first EXO fanfiction  
> \- i lowkey tried to be funny so if i wasn't...sorry  
> \- also idk what kind of couple xiuchen are in this i'm so awkward  
> \- enjoy!<3

„Kyungsoo!“, whispers a familiar voice. Kyungsoo groans, lifting his hands to rub the sleep out off his eyes just to see the other members gathered around his bed. „What?“ he asks, a eyebrow raised in confusion. „Is there a meeting i forgot or-…“ something on his chest moves. „Look!“ Baekhyun says, pointing his finger down.

Kyungsoo does as he’s told. A mop of brown hair is the first thing he sees. „What the-“ the body moves. It’s tiny, Kyungsoo notices. Sehun is nervously playing with his fingers. Kyungsoo carefully lets his hand rest on the back of the child on his chest. „Why is there a child sleeping on me?“ he turns to the others, who just shrug.

„Soo!“ a loud voice says and the child lifts his head. A little boy, maybe around the age of 3, with chubby cheeks, messy brown hair and familiar eyes.

„Jongin?“ he stutters out. The boy squeals excitedly and nods, clapping his tiny hands onto his chest. „Hungry!“ he says in a demanding voice. Dumbfounded, Kyungsoo gathers the boy up into his arms and nods. „Eh, alright, breakfast…“ Jongin sighs happily and tugs his head into the curve of Kyungsoos neck. The others follow in silence when he walks into the kitchen.

„I’ll go make pancakes.“ Kyungsoo announces as soon as they enter the kitchen and sits Jongin down onto the kitchen counter. The little boy pouts adorably and Kyungsoo fondly brushes the hair out off Jongins eyes. „How does that sound?“ Jongin giggles softly and Kyungsoo takes it as a yes.

  
„Does anyone here have a good explanation why our friend is a toddler?“, asks Baekhyun, who is standing between Chanyeols legs. The giant is sitting on the kitchen table and plays with Baekhyuns hair.

„Didn’t this happen to Taehyung from BTS too?“ Xiumin asks, but the others just shrug. „Baekhyun, you have Taehyungs number, go call him.“ Chen says before opening the fridge and searching for something edible. „Sure.“ Baekhyun leaves the kitchen and Chanyeol sighs before sliding off the table.

„Finally your butt is off the table.“ Sehun growls. „There were even worse things on there“, says Suho who is busy examining little Jongin who is peacefully focusing on Kyungsoo. „Yeah. Xiumin and i may or may not fucked on that table.“ Chen calmly says while Xiumins face turns bright red.

Lay spits out his orange juice. „What the fuck.“ Chanyeol gags and escapes the kitchen to go find his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo turns around, holding up the frying pan with a cold expression in his eyes. „No swearwords, we have a minor right here.“ Sehun nods, handing a glass of milk to Jongin. „I support this decision Soo, you all better shut the fuck up.“

„For fucks sake Sehun!“ Lay says. Kyungsoo turns on the stove. „Lord help me through this“, whispers Suho from the corner. Jongin lets out a bubbly laugh and Kyungsoo feels his heartbeat fasten at the adorable sound. „Let’s make your pancakes, shall we?“ he asks the little boy.

Later, when Jongin has eaten and the rest of the members did too, Baekhyun settles down on the couch with his phone. „I called Taehyung, he told us that this is something that happens from too much stress or a sickness. Seems like every company should have an emergency plan for situations like this. He also said…that this particular situation made Jungkook his boyfriend.“

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at Baekhyuns look. „Alright?“ Jongin on his lap is playing with his fingers while the older man absently cards his free hand through the little boys hair. „You’re a hopeless case.“ groans their maknae. „Silent, Sehun.“ the younger boy just shrugs.

„Soo!“ Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. „What’s wrong?“ „bored, let’s play something.“ Kyungsoo smirks and lifts Jongin a bit. „Alright…“ he attacks the toddler with tickles before he knows what’s happening. Jongin squeals and laughs when Kyungsoo playfully roars. „Stop, Soo! tummy hurts.“ Kyungsoo smiles softly when Jongin, exhausted, leans into his side.

He forgets that the other members are in the room, too. „This shit is adorable.“ Chen squeals and Xiumin pinches his boyfriends side. „No swearwords, you moron. Don’t taint our little babyboy.“

Jongin is asleep against Kyungsoo, his face tucked into his chest. When Kyungsoo stands up and carries him into his bedroom, the little boy hugs him tighter. „Soo…“ mumbles Jongin and Kyungsoo swears he could feel his heart melt at the sight of the boy. He makes sure to tuck both of them in carefully before closing his eyes.

He wakes up to Jongin having a nightmare. The little boy is sobbing against his chest. Kyungsoo is awake within seconds. „Hey, what happened?“ „Bad dream..“ the kid mumbles. „Scared.“ Kyungsoo lifts Jongin onto his chest and lets him snuggle closer.

  
„No need to be scared. I’ll protect you.“ Jongin lifts his head to look at him. His big, brown eyes are wet and Kyungsoos heart breaks a bit at the sight of the frightened toddler. „Really? even when Jonginie is big again?“ „I’ll always protect you, no matter if you’re big or little, baby.“ Jongin nods. „Sounds nice.“

„You’re so soft for him.“ Chanyeol is looking at them with a boxy smile. „Yeol!“ Jongin excitedly says, holding up his arms, waiting for his friend to lift him up. Kyungsoo tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling at the thought of someone else taking care of Jongin. „You got a vocal lesson in an hour, Kyungsoo.“

Kyungsoo groans, rolling onto his stomach. His eyes are fixed on Jongin, who is happily babbling while playing with Chanyeols ears. „Can’t you cancel it for me?“ an amused glint in Chanyeols brown eyes.

„I mean, uh, just, what if you can’t take care of him right?“, stutters Kyungsoo and scratches his head. „You aren’t familiar in taking care of a three year old either, Soo. Just go, Baekhyun and i can handle him for a while.“

„Soo leaves?“ Jongin asks, his eyes wide and glassy. Then he starts crying and the desperate sound almost breaks Kyungsoos heart. The little boy frees himself from Chanyeols grip and latches himself onto Kyungsoo. „Want too!“

The crying of the toddler attracts the other members. Suho is the first one to enter, a knife in his hands. „What happened?“ another voice asks breathlessly. Xiumin is standing in the door with Chen, both completely wet and naked. Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Jongin who's face is buried in his shoulder.

„Could you two at least wear something!“ Lay complains and covers his eyes with a dramatic sigh. Sehun comes around the corner, but at the sight of the naked Xiuchen couple, he leaves into the kitchen. Baekhyun is the last one to enter the room. He sits down in front of the bed and gently rubs Jongins back. Kyungsoo is tempted to rip it away. He doesn’t.

„What’s wrong Jonginie?“ „Soo!“ Jongin sobs again. „He’s sad because Kyungsoo has to leave for vocal training.“ „Just take him with you. Tell the people he’s your nephew.“ Chen says, half hidden behind Xiumins back. „You two better get back into the shower.“ Suho growls. „Y’all need to remember that we have a minor here!“ Chen grins before pulling his boyfriend away.

„You know you can’t take him with you, right?“ Sehun returns with a bottle of water and smiles softly at the little boy in Kyungsoos arms. „He’s so cute.“ Jongin is shaking from all the crying. „Jonginie, me and Baekhyun will play with you. You will see, Kyungsoo will be back in no time.“ Chanyeol earns a judging glare from Jongin at his suggestion.

„Wanna be with Soo!“ he insists again, fresh tears welling up in his big doe eyes. „He’s so attached to you, what did you do to him?“ Lay says with a knowing smirk on his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t react, he’s to busy playing with little Jongins hair.

„Come on, let’s leave them alone. Kyungsoo, you get ready. Jongin, you will stay with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, no discussion.“ Sehun tells them. The other members follow their maknae out off the room.  
„Meanie!“ Jongin yells after Sehun. „Don’t like him. He is a mean meanie.“ Kyungsoo laughs at Jongins sudden attitude. He thinks it’s kinda funny how the little boy is clinging to him, but to be honest, just the thought of someone else taking care of him makes his stomach twist.

„I’m sorry baby, but i can’t take you with me.“ a cute pout on Jongins plump lips. Kyungsoo presses a soft kiss onto Jongins forehead, making the toddler giggle happily. „I promise i’ll be back soon, okay?“ „Mhm, kay.“

He leaves Jongin with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, trying to ignore the longing look and the little tear running down Jongins cheek when he steps out off the door.  
„Don’t panic Kyungsoo, you’ll be back in no time. They can take care of him for two hours.“

If he only knew. An hour into his vocal lesson, his phone rings. With a racing heart he picks the call up. „Kyungsoo…“ Baekhyun. „What happened to him?“ he asks instantly. „We need you at the hospital. Kyungsoo, i’m so sorry“, says Chanyeol who must have taken Baeks phone from him. „It’s Jongin.“ and Kyungsoo runs.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun wait for him outside. His coat soaked with rain, his hair sticking to his forehead and with panicked eyes he grips Baekhyuns arms. „Where is he? what happened? will he be okay?“

Chanyeol lays his hand on Kyungsoos shoulder. „Soo, breathe. Jongin will be fine.“ that doesn’t relax him at all. „Where is he?“ he asks again. Baekhyun looks at him with teary eyes. „He fell, Kyungsoo. He hit his head. I wasn’t fast enough to catch him and there was so much blood.“ he covers his face with his hands.

Kyungsoo awkwardly steps forward, closing his arms around Baekhyun in a quick hug. „He’s getting stitched up right now, nothing serious. He climbed onto the kitchen counter to open a cupboard. But he kept crying for you, so we had to call.“ Kyungsoo brushes his hair out off his face and takes a deep breath in.

„It’s fine, fine. Just take me to him.“

Jongins little face lights up immediately when he spots Kyungsoo. He lifts his little arms and wiggles around. „Soo! Soo!“ Kyungsoo scoops him up, pressing the boy tightly against him because Jongin is here, he is safe and happy and they could take him home and he’s okay.

„Missed you“, whispers Jongin into Kyungsoos neck. „Missed you too, baby. Let’s take you home, shall we?“

The other members surround them when they enter the dorm, all of them visibly relieved that the toddler is okay and Kyungsoo lets them swoon over a sleeping Jongin for a while before taking him into their shared bedroom.

When he settles underneath the sheets again with Jongin cuddled into his chest, Jongin stirs awake. „Soo?“ „I’m here.“ Kyungsoo reassures him, his fingers drawing little patterns into Jongins back. „Do you love me, Soo?“ Kyungsoo almost chokes on his own saliva.

„Of course, Jonginie. You’re family.“ 

„What about big Jonginie? you love him too?“  
„Sleep, baby. It’s late.“

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

He wakes up with a heavy weight on him. „Jongin?“ „Mhm?“ that voice sounds deeper than it did before and after opening his eyes, Kyungsoo notices that Jongin is back to normal. He grins, since the other boy is still snuggled into his chest like a little kid.

„How are you feeling? does your head still hurt?“

the little band-aid on Jongins head reminds Kyungsoo of the accident the evening before.

„No, i’m okay“, whispers Jongin quietly while his fingers twist themselves into the blue cotton of Kyungsoos shirt. The younger boy lifts his head a bit and at the sight of his sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks, Kyungsoo feels like he is falling in love. Maybe he is, maybe he already did. But he knows that Jongin definitely is the most mesmerizing person he’s ever seen.

„Why are you staring?“, smirks Jongin and Kyungsoo forces himself to look away.

  
„I’m not.“

„You are.“

„Not.“

„Are.“

They both burst into happy giggles.

„Hey Soo?“ „Mhm?“ Kyungsoos fingers find their way into Jongins hair again. „Thank you for taking care of me.“ and then Jongins lips are pressed against his, in a quick but sweet kiss.

Kyungsoo feels himself blush when Jongin draws away. „I already told you, i’ll always protect you.“ „I really like that.“„Can you two shut the fuck up? People are trying to sleep!“ Chanyeols voice booms from the other side of the room. Jongin blushes and Kyungsoo can’t resist to peck the younger boys lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
